


Sick of Waiting, Sick of Worrying

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dave is trying his best, Drug Abuse, Internal Monologue, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Dave would wait until the end of the war and beyond if it meant Klaus would get clean eventually. But it was hard.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Sick of Waiting, Sick of Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> So this was 100% a vent fic that I wrote in an hour and a half. Hope someone gets some enjoyment out of it. Ily guys <3

Dave's stomach turned and twisted itself into knots every time Klaus tipped his head back and downed another pill.

He'd get sober after the war. That was what they agreed on. So logically, Dave had no right to complain about whatever Klaus did in the meantime. It  _ shouldn't  _ make him want to throw up or cry or whatever else.

But here he was, lying awake in his cot, on his side so he could watch Klaus sleep a few feet away. The peaceful rise and fall of his chest, unburdened by any nightmares, should be more than enough to put Dave's mind at ease. But all he could think about was the two pills Klaus had thrown back to get himself to such a state of relaxation.

Dave couldn't fight it. He tried. He tried and tried and tried but nothing ever worked. All of his pleas fell on deaf ears; his disappointed looks sent Klaus's way went completely unnoticed, or perhaps ignored.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to stomp and yell and throw a tantrum and maybe-  _ maybe _ that would get Klaus to finally listen.

But he couldn't do any of that. He had to keep being kind, gentle, understanding Dave. That was the only way Klaus could ever get better. What Klaus needed was someone to be patient with him, to love him unconditionally, and reassure him that they'd be there for as long as it took.

It was just hard sometimes.

Dave was sick of waiting. He would. He'd wait until the end of the war and beyond if it meant Klaus would get clean eventually. But it was hard.

And God only knew how long this miserable war would last. It could be  _ years. _ Would Dave be able to last that long? At the rate he was going, would Klaus even  _ survive _ that long?

Every time he popped another pill, Dave felt his heart break a little more. The love of Dave's life was  _ hurting himself, constantly, _ and there was  _ nothing _ Dave could do about it except watch from a distance and stew in his own frustration.

One time he even confronted Klaus about it- told him in no uncertain terms that it wasn't healthy, and that it worried Dave to no end. Klaus simply said that it wasn't Dave's responsibility to worry about him, that he was an adult and could take care of himself.

Dave wanted to point out that  _ clearly _ he couldn't if he was treating his body the way he was, but he kept his mouth shut, just sighing and pretending he thought Klaus was right and trying (and failing) to keep his mind off of the subject for the rest of the night.

And here he was weeks later, still worrying himself sick over Klaus's addictions, and wondering when the day would come that Klaus would take one too many pills to help himself sleep and just not wake up.

Dave closed his eyes. Klaus was right. He was an adult and his body was no one's responsibility but his own.  _ But still,  _ Dave thought,  _ even if his body isn't my responsibility, I still have every right to be worried about his health. _

Sighing, Dave rolled over to face away from Klaus. Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't take quite as many pills. Maybe he'd actually listen to Dave and hear his concerns. He'd say,  _ 'Dave, you're right. What I'm doing isn't healthy and I'm going to get clean right away.' _

None of that would happen, of course. But it's what Dave had to tell himself if he wanted to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. <3


End file.
